16&21
by that fangirl Carter Shay
Summary: nothing is as good as being sixteen and having your first summer fling. Fax
1. Chapter 1

Summer: the season of many flings. In my case it is the season of new house guest. The name is Max and I am sixteen going on seventeen. My house usually consists of my older brother Ari who is nineteen, my younger sister who is fifteen, my mom, and my dad. This summer there will be two new additions to this family of five. My older cousin and his roommate from college are coming to spend the summer with us. What fun. Iggy, my cousin, is twenty going on twenty-one, while his roommate just turned twenty-one.

"Max you done with the guest rooms yet?" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, they're done." I said as I came down the stairs. When I got downstairs I saw that Ari was sitting on the couch watching some show. I jumped over the back of the couch and stole the remote away from him.

"Max I was watching that!" He yelled at me. I was about ready tell him that I didn't give a damn if he was watching the TV when the doorbell rang.

"Well now you are answering the door because I'm not expecting anybody." I smiled evilly at him. Ari groaned then got up off the couch and went to answer the door. I watched as he opened it. Standing the doorway was a tall pale kid with spiked strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes that I knew by the name of Iggy. The other person was tall and tan. He had shaggy black hair and onyx eyes. He must be the roommate that Iggy was telling us about.

"Aaron Alexander Martinez!" Iggy greeted my brother by his full name.

"Jeffrey James Griffith." Ari greeted back using Iggy's full name. They did that macho man hug thing before Iggy turned to look at his roommate.

"This is Nicolas Bryson Ride." Iggy introduced his college roommate the same way the two boys always introduce someone. "Nick this is my cousin, which you already heard his name. Over there on the couch is his little sister Maxine Taylor Martinez, and somewhere around here is the other little sister, Ella Elaine Martinez." Iggy informed his friend as they both walked into the living room where I was currently located. I looked up to see both boys behind the couch. They were looking at me expecting me to properly introduce myself and make Nick a little more comfortable around me I guess.

"It's just Max, Iggy. None of this Maxine bull crap ok?" I glared at Iggy. If I'm not mistaken the Nick guy looked a little amused by my comment to the brainless twit. "And what's with Mr. Tall, Dark, and emotionless?" I asked getting annoyed with his lack of emotion. Was it humanly possible to be this detached from your emotions?

"Fang." He spoke. Nick finally said a word after being in my house for a whole three minutes.

"Fang?" I questioned. What did the word fang have to do with anything?

"Call me Fang." He clarified. Great so this tall, dark guy that just walked into my house must be emo. Why? Because he is wearing all black and wants to be called by the name of Fang, but god was he hot. Those last four words have and never will cross my mind about this new person standing right behind me.

"Ok, Fang, not to be blunt but are you emo or what?" I asked gesturing towards his statue.

"No I am not emo. I just happen to like the color black. Just like you happen to like the neon green color that you are wearing a lot of right now." He answered with an amused smile at the end. I looked down at what I was wearing. I had on neon green socks with dark grey shorts that were outline in neon green and matching cut off shirt that showed part of my neon green sports bra. To finish of I had a neon green hairband in my ponytail and one still on my wrist just in case. My shoes that I recently kicked off my feet were lying in front of the couch and they were white, grey, and neon green. Ok so he had me there.

"Point taken." I mumbled not liking being defeated by a newbie.

"Max why don't you take Fang and help him get set up in his room while I go help Iggy." Ari told me. I could tell that he wanted me to be with Fang because of two reasons. One, Ari doesn't really know Fang and two, Fang hasn't said a word to Ari while on the other hand me and him just had a small conversation.

"Sure. Like I have nothing better to do." I grumbled as I got off of the couch to head upstairs and show Fang to the room he will be staying in while he is here. I could hear Fangs footsteps as he followed me to his room.

"Ok, so this is your room. If you ever need anything Ari is in the room on the other side of the stairs, Iggy is across the hall from him. The room at the end is our parents. The room at the end in this hall is mine and the room across from you is Ella's. Have fun and goodbye." I told him as I walked off into my room. The inside of it just so happens to have some neon green stuff in it too. My room is not that big but bigger than most. I have a queen size bed, a huge dresser, rows and rows of DVD's to watch on my TV some PlayStation games to play on my playstation2, music for both my 5disc stereo and my 1disc stereo, a desk, a couch and a few beanbag chairs plus a futon. I had a walk in closet that had another big dresser, tones of books that I haven't read sitting on a bookshelf, a cabinet filled with extra clothes, blankets, and games. I also shared a bathroom with the guest room which until recently didn't have someone occupying it.

I didn't stay in my room for was only about ten minutes or so when I decided to go find Ari and tell him that I was going to invite my friend Nudge over. I would have told mom and dad, but they are gone most of the time like they are now. They must of just left too because I can still smell mom's perfume in the air. I went first Ari's room to find that he was not there. I then went done to the living room, again no one was there. I went outside and found the boys at the pool. They were going for a swim. Ari had on red swimming trunks, Iggy had on blue ones that matched with his eyes, and Fang had on black ones. Who couldn't see that one coming?

"Hey Ari I'm inviting Nudge over! Maybe Angel and Gazzy too!" I yelled from the sliding glass door that leads out onto our deck that is beside the pool, but has the hot tube built into it.

"Sure whatever." Ari said while Iggy said something that all three boys found amusing. I looked skeptically at the boys wondering what was making Iggy go into a laughing fit. That's when I noticed Iggy was starting to finally get enough meat on his bones that he could grow muscle. This had me scanning over all the boys and let me tell you Fang had some really nice muscles going for him. Slightly embarrassed by my behavior I walked inside to call Nudge then Angel and Gazzy, After calling each of them and telling them that Iggy and his friend have arrived and inviting them for a swim I found myself with a dreaded predicament. It seems that Nudge was effectively able to throw away all of my one piece swimsuits while I was not paying attention. Now all that was left was some skimpy two piece bikinis just my luck. I could always just wear a pair of shorts and a shirt in the pool. I was about ready to go through with that plan when my door busted open revealing Nudge.

"Max you are not wearing shorts and a shirt in the pool especially when your cousin's friend is so hot!" Nudged yelled seeing me pull the clothes out of my dresser.

"But all I have to wear are the bikini's you gave to me throughout the years and half of them are playboy bunny bikinis!" I began to panic.

"yeah and they are so cute too! But I'm not making you wear one of them. The one you are wearing is a new one." Nudge said pulling it out of the bag she was hiding behind her back. It was a black bikini with the outlining of a skull made by fake diamonds on the bikini bottom's left side. The top was personalized with max formed from the fake diamonds on the left cup. This was so Nudge, but other than it being to reveling the swimsuit wasn't that bad. It might be something that I would even wear again after this afternoon.

I quickly changed then met my friends and Ella downstairs where they were waiting for me. We all walked out onto the back together were we were met with the boys being stupid and diving off the diving board trying to land on one another and keep the other person underwater. Iggy was the first one to hear us come out. I swear that boy has some super hearing power or something. Once Iggy's attention was on us it didn't take long to get the other two boys attention on us. Yeah go us! That was stupid. Imagine that never happened.

"Gazzy my man, long time no smell!" Iggy was clearly stocked to see his pyro other half. He then turned to look at Fang. "These are some of the neighbor kid, Zephyr Mason Shay and his twin sister Angelica Alice Shay. That other girl is Monique Tiffany Krystal." Iggy introduced them as he pointed to each one.

"Or as we call them, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge." I said walking to the diving board and diving in. I couldn't help but feel eyes on me the whole time. When I came back up I noticed that Ari was out of the water and talking on his cellphone. I could hear him talking to someone. It didn't take long to find out though. As soon as Ari turned around he told us who it was.

"So I just called my friends Dylan Reese Martin and his brother Samuel Dean Martin and they are going to be coming over." Ari stated. I groaned at the thought. The thing is both Dylan and Sam seem to think I would make the perfect girl for them when I couldn't give that much of a crap about either of them. Ok so I might have dated both of them in the past, but they both turned out to be wimp's part of the time and complete assholes the rest of the time. Neither of them seemed to get the point that I was done with them though. Whenever I see them they spend the whole time fighting over me and trying to get me back. I couldn't believe that Ari just invited them over on my first day of summer vacation! Can't I have just one day of relaxation?

"Why? This is my first day away from them! Couldn't you given me one day?" I yelled at Ari. He seemed to get aggravated that I was causing a seen in front of Fang, who we only met about half an hour ago.

"Max not everything is about you. You can put up with having Dylan and Sam around for at least a couple more hours and then they will be gone." Ari made his voice sound strict, in that no room to argue tone of voice. I hated when he used that kind of voice.

"God Ari do you always have to be a dick!" I screamed at him. A small smile played across his lips.

"Yes." Was his simple reply. I turned around and made my drama queen exit to the other side of the pool. I could see the confused look Fang was giving us out of the corner of my eye as I passed him. Boy did that guy have a lot to learn about this family! I went over to the diving board and jumped in hoping that it would relieve some of my frustration. It did bring a small smile to my face. When I surfaced my eyes met with the eyes of Fang. He was looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"Nice." He spoke quietly. His voice was soft. I could tell he was a quiet, unemotional person. That was going to drive me crazy. I like being able to read a person like a book. Being around a person who is a brick wall is never fun, because you can't tell what they are thinking. Realizing that I should answer him instead of continuing myself narrative in my head I gave him a simple nod. He should appreciate the lack of words needed there.

A few minutes later the Martin brothers showed up. This little fact caused a frown to be etched upon my face. They were sure to make the night worse than it already is. I mean come on I'm wearing a freaking bikini! And I'm Max Martinez! That's the definition of a hell whole night. Add two desperate ex's that don't get the message that you're over and for the hell of it throw in a new guy and you get what I'm about to face, the end of the world.

Ok, so maybe I'm exaggerating just a little, but still this is a pretty bad night if you ask me. I did take a quick notice though that Dylan was clad in a pair of blue and white swim trunks that matched his eyes and Sam was wearing swim trunks that were brown with a green palm trees on- if you were looking at it- the right hand side. Sam was a little shorter than his older brother. Their hair, though Dylan's being blonde and Sam's being brown, was cut the same. They both had the same bright blue eyes, which was the only way you could really tell they were brothers. That and they both have the dentist's son's white smile. That is still an awkward situation. Dylan and Sam's dad happens to be our dentist. That's just one more reason I don't like going to the dentist.

So I wouldn't have to put up with the two morons I decided to go in for the night and maybe watch a movie, but of course when I asked my friends if they want to watch with me they all said they wanted to stay out at the pool and continue to swim. I kind of expected that answer though and especially from Nudge. I think there is something going on with her and Iggy. Whenever he is visiting they seemed to be glued at the hip most of the time. I was surprise when Fang said that he was tired of swimming and that he would come in and watch the movie with me. Ari and Iggy didn't want to go in though so they made him go by himself. I was about to walk in right after Fang when Dylan grabbed my wrist.

"What do you want Dylan?" I hissed as I turned around to look at the coward.

"You. Max I want you back. Please will you give me another chance?" He was… begging? I think that's what you could call it. He was acting really wimpy right then.

"Dylan get it through your head, we are never going to be!" I spoke through my clenched teeth.

"You can't say that." Dylan pleaded with me.

"She just did. Now leave." A voice said from behind me. The look on Dylan's face turned from heartbroken to terrified in less than thirty seconds. I turned around to see Fang standing right behind me glaring at Dylan. His glare, dare I say it, could rival mine. Dylan let go of my wrist and went back to the pool. I turned around to Fang and gave an almost inaudible thanks, but I think he heard it if the slight smirk that appeared on his face was any indication. He probably only did it for two reasons anyways. One, Iggy is one of his best friends and I am Iggy's cousin and the second one was he probably doesn't like jerks either. Not that I personally know anyone that LIKES jerks.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Fang asked looking at me. Is it just me or has Fang talked to me more than anyone else here today?

"Don't know yet. I'll just pick one when we get to my room. That's where we have to watch it because the DVD player is broke in the living room thanks to one of Ari's fits." I explained. Fang nodded with a bored expression on his face. What else was I really expecting from him? Nothing mostly.

So when we finally got to my room I showed him the hundred or so movies that I have in my room. Yeah, I have quite a collection, but we have other DVD's, there just not located in my room. Fang walked over to scan the movies. I knew he was looking for the more boyish movies. Though I'm not much of a girly girl I like romantic comedies. I do have about fifteen or so boyish movies for when I have Gazzy over. I watched as his fingers ran along the line of the movies before stopping on one that was on the top self. I craned my neck to see what movie he was pulling out. A horror movie. Isn't that such a stereotypical guy move? Watch a horror movie so the girl could get scared and they can cuddle with us and "protect us" from the evil "monsters" of the film. Well if Fang is planning to play that card, which from the little I know about him I doubt he is, he wouldn't get pleasing results from me.

Fang handed me the movie and I looked down to see which one it was. Great. He picked Signs. Though it's an old movie it still makes me jump when that alien figure walks by the window when they are watching the tape about the little boy's birthday. So the whole cuddling thing might happen, because I have a habit of not only just jumping, but also jumping onto someone and holding on to them. I know I should be tougher than that, but sadly I'm not. Now I have to walk over to the PS2 and act like I'm not going to be fazed by this movie choice at all. I'm not known for my acting skills though.

When I turned around I caught Fangs eyes staring at me in what I would guess to be wonder. I couldn't be sure though with that mental brick wall he puts up. I gave a small smile as I climbed onto my bed to watch the movie. I know I have a couch in my room, but my bed is right in front of the TV and the couch is caddy cornered to it, so the bed was my first choice when it came to viewing preference.

"There is still plenty of room on the bed." I said shrugging as I notice Fang was debating where to sit. Fang carefully sat down beside me on the bed making sure that there was plenty of room between us. I laid down and started the movie. I noticed that shortly after Fang copied my position. Most of the rest of the night was uneventful except for the part that always makes me jump and I ended up hiding my face in Fang's chest. When I looked up he was just staring at me. I was a little embarrassed noticing how uncomfortable he was by the look on his face, and that he didn't even put an arm around me in protection like most people would have. Removing myself from him I mumbled an apology, which is something I don't do often. His simple reply was a tight nod. Eventually I fell asleep watching the second movie that Fang picked out. It was Sweeney Todd.

…

The line that is used in every book known to man about waking up to the sun shining in your eyes was not part of my life. No, I woke up to my sister's dog, Magnolia, liking my face and dragging the blanket off of me. I threw random punches trying to land one on that stupid mutt when my fist hit something soft, but yet hard. There was a deep moan that came from something beside me. I turned my face to see what it was. The second I saw it my eyes grew enough to be classified as little planets. Fang was the thing that made the noise. I had hit him in a very awkward place with my flaying punches. What was he still doing in my bed at… 10AM? Didn't he have his own room? In fact I know he has his own room. I'm the one that set it up and showed it to him. So why in the hell was he not sleeping in it?

"What are you doing here?" I hissed through my teeth.

"I must have fallen asleep during the movie." His usually deep voice was soft and husky. It caused me to blink in surprise. Was this how every guy sounded when they woke up in the morning? If it was I have not been paying attention the many times I have slept in the same room as some of my male family members.

"Well you're awake now." I huffed, turning back over to the other side of the bed. Fang didn't say anything but I could feel the weight shift as he got out of the bed. I heard his soft footsteps leave my room through the adjoining bathroom. I was alone in my bedroom at last. Was that too much to ask for?


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went by normal. I pretended that Fang didn't exist as much as I could with having to share a bathroom with him. Fang on the other hand seemed oddly uncomfortable being in the house. He has had about four days to get use to the idea of living here for the summer and his newly found best friend along to accompany him through the ride. Fang had also warmed up to Ari and Gazzy in the past few days…Dylan and Sam, not so much. I can't say I blame him there. Anyone in their right mind would want to stay away from those two after hearing some of the stories I would love to tell you, but can't.

So this brings us to almost the end of the first week of summer vacation. It's later in the afternoon and our friends have just left a few minutes ago. Ari is sprawled out on the coach, Iggy lying on the floor like Ella, Fang in the recliner that is facing towards the one that I am sitting in.

"So now what?" Ella asks, always the one to get bored first.

"We could have a movie night and sleep out here on the floor." Iggy suggested. My eyes instantly flew up to meet with the eyes of Fang, both of us remembering the movie night we shared together.

"No." We say in unison. The other three look back and forth between us trying to figure out if something had happen, then, getting nothing from the lack of expressions on our faces dropped the subject.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Ella suggested an answer to her own question. There was no sign of protest from anyone, but there was no sign of excitement either. "Well since I didn't hear a 'no' I take that as a yes." Ella cheered. I let out a barely audible groan. I looked around the room at the other participants and noticed that they all looked emotionless. It's clear to see that though they don't really want to play this that they will anyway just to have something to do. "Ok since no one is offering to go first I will." Ella said scrutinizing and picking out her first victim in this childish game. Her warm chocolate brown eyes that match my own landed on me. My eyes grew in worry, why me god, why me? "Max. Truth or Dare?" She smiled evilly knowing that 'me being me' I would pick dare to save my bad ass reputation.

"Dare." I said through gritted teeth. Ella's evil smile increased if that was even possible.

"I dare you to call the pizza guy and order dinner, but ask to see if they can deliver a gallon of diet water with the order." Diet water, really? How stupid are people becoming these days when someone would actually think to use that as a truth or dare question?

"Fine." I said a little annoyed, but otherwise ok with it. Besides I was getting hungry. I walked over to the phone and dialed the number for the local mom and pap pizza place in town. The person on the other end sounded to be like a guy around my age. Just great he probably goes to my school.

"Yes I would like to order four family size pizzas. One with everything on it, one meat lovers, one only pepperoni, and one just cheese. Oh and do you know if I could get a gallon of diet water for my sister?" I was immediately answered with a laugh and the boy asking if I was an idiot. The look on Ella's face as she realized that people could easily figure out that the diet water was suppose to be for her was revenge enough. "He will be here in about fifteen minutes." I grumbled as I sat back down in the circle that we had formed. "My turn to pick the next lucky victim." I grinned excitedly scoping out the room to see who look the most nervous when I came across Fang's face. He didn't even look scared. Well that would just not do. Maxi not happy. "Fang, truth or dare?"

"truth." Was his one worded, slightly expected answer.

"Ok Mr. Mysterious have you ever been arrested?" I bet I know the answer to this.

"Once. Complete miss understanding. Not my fault."

"Isn't that what everyone says? It's not their fault." Iggy interrupted.

"Assumingly yes, but in this case it's the absolute truth and you can ask anyone from back home. Now I think it's my turn." Fang ended that train of conversation. I'll have to remember to ask him later what the whole big story is behind the getting arrested thing. "Iggy truth or dare?" Fang turned to look at Iggy who was right beside him.

"Dare." Iggy sounded proud of himself for not cowering out and picking truth.

"Put peanut butter under one of your arm pits and jelly under the other. When you come back in from the kitchen from doing that bring back two pieces of bread with you." Fang told him. Iggy got up and left for the kitchen. It only took him a few seconds before he was back in the kitchen with the peanut butter and jelly under his pits. "Now wipe the peanut butter off with one piece and the jelly with the other." Iggy again did as told. "Finally put the two pieces together and I dare you to eat the whole thing." Iggy didn't look to happy to comply but did as he was dared and took a huge bite of the nasty armpit tainted sandwich. According to Iggy it's not as bad as you would think it to be. He ended up eating the whole sandwich with a grin on his face. Now it was Iggy's turn and I don't think I want to hear the ideas he's bound to come up with.

"Ari my man it's your turn to pick truth or dare." Iggy's voice sounded like he just saw an old friend for the first time in a while.

"Dare." Ari grunted. He doesn't like to do anything that would lessen his manly hood, and picking truth was sure to do that.

"I dare you to go outside and run around screaming 'I am women hear me roar!'" Iggy laughed. This kind of ticked me off. Of course I would have no help from Ella because she doesn't give as big of a rat's ass about how guys are such sexist pigs. Ari knowing how much I would hate this grateful got up and went outside with a smile on his face. We all ran to the door to watch him. In the middle of his little show I ran out there and tackled him to the ground yelling,

"No I am women hear ME roar!" We fell to the ground in a laughing fit.

…

I looked around the circle as we played the fifth round of truth or dare. It was my turn to ask someone since I just got done kissing every male player after Ella flashed the pizza delivery guy. This game was taking a turn to the perverted. The worse thing is Ella is the one that dared me to kiss ever male player and two out of the three are related to me. Can you say awkward?

"Fang, truth or dare?" I asked keeping in the regular pattern that we found ourselves forming.

"Dare." He sounded amused with his answer. Probably since the last time he picked dare I dared him to remove four articles of clothing jewelry and shoes not included and socks count as one. He removed his hoodie, shirt, pants, and socks. He is just sitting there in his black boxers. The color of his unmentionables was very unsurprising since everything else that he has worn so far have been solid black. Other thing that was solid when it came to Fang was his stomach. He had a six pack for abs and nice pecks. It was hard at times to remember that his eyes were up by his forehead.

"I dare you to let Ella dress you up as a girl, makeup and all." I was pure evil. Any self-respecting man would tremble with fear just from pure thought of it. Fang on the other hand remain emotionless as he stood up and asked Ella where she wanted to do this at. I watched in bewilderment as the two left the room, one of them bound to never make it back. The tombstone would read 'Here lays Fang, the guy was an emotionless dumbass'. I started to laugh at my private joke but stopped realizing how cruel it is to laugh at the dead. The rest of us just sat in silence waiting on fang to get back because it was his turn to ask Iggy truth or dare, which after the last thing I think Iggy is going to be sticking to truth for a while. I mean after having to run around the neighborhood in nothing but underwear telling every person you see that you are completely and insanely in love with them I would play it safe and pick true also.

When Fang and Ella return my fit of laughter also returned with them. Fang had on mascara, black eyeliner, brown sparkly eye shadow, rosy colored lip stick, and foundation that matched his tan skin. I stopped laughing when I noticed that he had on my clothing. He had on one of the many skirts that I have been given over the year and will probably never wear. He also had on one of my aeropostale shirts on and a few bracelets. I couldn't believe it! My clothes were tight but they actually fit him.

"Nice clothes you have Max." Fang said as he sat back down in the circle. He gave me a little smirk as if there was a secret that I didn't know about. So maybe my dare backfired on me. I guess I should have planned this out better, but I never thought that my evil sister would put Fang into my clothes. I think I liked it better when he was wearing practically nothing at all.

The game went on for a while longer before everyone got tired of it. It was now late at night and everyone went their own ways. I was hanging out in my bedroom, Ella was out shopping with her friends that she would be spending the night at, and the three boys were outside playing football since we have a light system set up out there. I took a peak out my window that overlooked the backyard were the boys were currently at. Ari had invited Dylan, Sam, and Gazzy over again and probably for the night to play with them. Dylan, Fang, and Iggy were all on one team while Ari, Sam, and Gazzy were on the other. A smile crept onto my face when I noticed that Ari and Fang were the quarterbacks for their teams. What sixteen year old girl doesn't love a quarterback? Oh, right almost all of my friends besides Angel and Nudge. In fact almost all of my friends hate sports in general. It sucks to be a tomboy and want to go to the games or play a game when your friends are anti-sports people. That makes getting a game started harder than a piece of wood. I thought about going downstairs and asking to join the game but that would be setting the balance off by adding an extra player. I settled instead for just continuing to watch from my post at the window. It wouldn't be too much longer before they came in for the night and most likely camp out in the living room using Ari's Xbox as a DVD player. That thought was a little relieving knowing that I wouldn't have to worry about Fang, Dylan, or Sam for the rest of the night. That might seem a little bit mean, but it was the truth since two out of the three are stalker material and the third doesn't want to acknowledge that I existed since I yelled at him the day after our movie night.

I was right the rest of the night I didn't have to deal with any of them, but I forgot about the consequences of having to get up in the morning. When I went downstairs to get breakfast at like ten in the morning all the boys were still down there. Fang was the only one up, lucky me.

"Morning." I grumbled out not being a real morning person. Fang nodded his head in the way that he does. "Good to see that you still don't believe in talking. You know if you don't use it you'll lose it?" I rambled on to get rid of the quietness.

"Isn't that suppose to be applied to guys' dicks alone and nothing else?" He asked cocking up one of his eyebrows. Something that actually got a reaction from him, it's a miracle! Remember I'm not really a morning person meaning I'm not awake enough to think rational thoughts.

"That's beside the point. I'm just saying that keep acting the way you are if you want to go mute." I explained my point so that even a blonde like me could understand it.

"No I think that's the whole point." Fang smirked at me. So now he wants to get friendly when no one else is around. What is with this boy? Do all older boys act this way? "So what's up with you and the Martin boys?" He asked out of the blue. I almost choked on the orange juice that I was drinking.

"Nothing. I dated Sam for a while it didn't work out and then I started to date Dylan which at the time I didn't know he was Sam's brother because he was living with their dad while Sam was living with their mom. It didn't work out with Dylan either, but they both can't get over the fact that I broke up with them so they both want me to take them back, but it's not happening." Wow did I just really open up that much to what could still be called a complete stranger? I guess I did. And all this said stranger did was nod. "You know when someone gives you a mini speech like that it is considerate to give a small amount of any expression and maybe a few worded reply not just a lousy nod." I told him thinking that his parents never taught this boy his manners. He smirked again at my statement. What was so funny about that?

"What's up you two?" Dylan asked as he walked in scaring both me and Fang as he broke the silence.

"What's it to you Dylwad?" I asked turning around to look for something to eat.

"Always the charmer you are Max." Dylan joked. I about gaged on my own spit.

"Always the douchebag you are Dylan." I responded. I swear I heard a quiet chuckle coming from Fang's direction. I didn't have to turn around to see the blush that was on Dylan's cheeks and the frown on his face, or the smirk that was playing on Fang's lips. It was just commonly known that that answer would trigger that kind of reaction out of them.

"That's not what you use to call me." Dylan responded after collecting himself. "I believe you use to call me the most amazing person on the face of the planet." Dylan finished his sentence with a smirk.

"Yeah and that's the same thing I tell the dogs, but the only difference is that I actually mean it when I tell them that." I said with a straight face. Dylan glared at me then turned his back and left the kitchen. His retreat was accompanied by Fang and mine's laughter.

"So what are the plans today?" I asked trying to fill the sudden void of silence that took the place of Dylan.

"Whatever Ari and Iggy have planned for us to do today. They're kind of my guide for this summer since I've never been down here before. Never visited the country before. I mean I haven't lived in the city my whole life, I come from a small town, but it wasn't in the country, more in the outskirts of a major city." Fang explained. So he could be chatty when he wanted to be.

"Wow it spoke more than three words!" I joked with him. I caught a faint upward twitch of the corner of his mouth. So he was trying not to smile at that. He most know that it's true.

"I do have a name you know?" He asked again cocking his eyebrow again.

"And I have boobs, so what's your point?" I asked barely with a straight face. It was now my turn to try to hold back the smile.

"Yes but I don't go around calling your boobs it." Fang said suggestively.

"And you never will do anything that includes my sister's boobs, and can we please not talk about that when there is a brother in the room." Ari said walking in the room

"And a cousin." Iggy added walking in after Ari with one hand raised in the air to show he was there and the other scratching behind his head.

"Your wish is my command your majesty." My voice was dripping with sarcasm as I did a fake curtsy. The three boys all rolled their eyes and I smiled at them. So this morning wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. In fact I think this was the best morning I had since Fang and Iggy have gotten here.

"So what are the plans for today?" Fang asked my earlier question.

"Well since it's the weekend, summer, and our parents aren't home we are going to have a party, but first we are going to have some fun, since someone has never experience what it's like to live in the country." Ari answered the question.

"Sounds like fun." I threw my two cents in. No one knows how to spend their time in this lousy little town better than me. "We could all go and play slap the bull over at the Edwards." I offered up an idea.

"Nah I thought we would take it easy on Fang here and start him off with sneaking onto

Jimmy's place and spooking the horses. He'll have a blast trying to settle them down." Ari smirked at the many memories of spooking those horses.

"Does this mean we can finally stop editing ourselves for the city slicker?" I asked almost desperately.

"Ah hell, why not. The gig is up ya'll, no more of this city slicker talken. We live in the country and that's how it's gonna be." Ari said letting his drawl creep back into his voice.

"Yippy kea mother fucker." Iggy did his best impersonation of Bruce Willis, not even coming close to the actual person. Gazzy on the other hand would have been better.

"So why are your parents never home?" Fang asked no one particular.

"Ever hear the song 'Beer on the Table' by Josh Tompson?" I asked cocking my eyebrow at him already knowing the response. He shook his head and I gave him a sigh meaning that he was a pathetic excuse of a human being. "Listen to it and then you'll know." With that I walked off to go get dressed.

I'm not the kind of person that really cares about what I wear. I usually just throw something on and go with it, but I found myself debating on what to wear for the day. My catwalk worthy chose of clothing was the shorts from my basketball practice uniform that we got to keep and one of my soccer shirts with my softball cap.

When I got downstairs our little guest from last night had all left and the three boys had changed too. Ari had on one of his old football shirts with his old pair of basketball warm-up shorts and his baseball cap, Iggy had on his track and field shirt for the college he is going to and some khaki shorts, and Fang had one some plane black basketball shorts and an old baseball shirt that was probably from his high school. That thing was old and ratty. It had to be about three years old.

"We already to head out then?" Ari asked trying to be the adult. Yeah some adult he is, if he is about to try and commit a few felonies. Last time I checked my parents aren't to found of me getting caught by the law. Though that almost never happens, keyword almost.

"Sure lets go it's about a ten minute walk and if we want to get there before he wakes up we ought to head out now." I said already halfway out the front door. Old man Jimmy lives at this farm house that's been in his family for over a hundred years. It's kind of in crappy condition, but it's still a nice place if you don't mind the chip paint and the smell of manure. Jimmy has about every type of animal that you could want on that small farm of his. My favorite has to be his goats. They're the cutest things alive.

After scaring the horses at Jimmy's and getting Fang to fall for the game of 'Slap the bull", and let me tell you that thing didn't like Fang, we were heading over to Reeve Geiger's place to collect some of the stray golf balls that find themselves winding up in his fields. We then in return sell the golf balls for a prophet. On the way to Reeve's house one of Ari's friends from high school, Ratchet, pulled up beside us in his truck.

"We're you'll headed?' He asked leaning slightly outside of the driver's window.

"To Reeeve's house. Goin' golfball huntin'" Ari clarified for him.

"Ya'll need a ride? I'm goin' there to pick up Star." Ratchet told us. Star is Reeve's little sister and happens to be Ratchet's fiancé.

"Sure." Ari agreed and hopped in the bed of the truck gesturing all of us to join him. With Ratchet driving us we were there in record time.

As soon as we got out of the bed of the truck and a good enough distance away from Ratchet, Fang had to question the country way of living again.

"Isn't he too young to be engaged? How does he expect that to work?" He asked looking serious.

"Lee Brice says it best, you have to 'Love like Crazy'" I chipped in. God this boy is going to have to start taking classes on how to survive in the country. I mean without them I don't know how long that boy is going to survive- and not just because I found out two days ago that his ring tone is 'bitches ain't shit' by Tyga- out here in the sticks. Sure back at our place it's pretty easy to forget that we are out in the middle of nowhere since we are pretty well off when it comes to money, but outside our little Martinez world we are surrounded by the beautiful country.

We were walking down the creek that separates the golf course from Reeve's farm trying to find as many golf balls that we could, so we could get some extra cash when Fang found something that the rest of us were trying to avoid.

"Where does that path lead?" He asked pointing to a path that goes into Reeve's woods.

"Nowhere special. It just eventually leads you back up to the house." I told him.

"Then we can just take that way instead of going all the way back." Fang suggested. I was about to tell him no when I was interrupted by Ari.

"Sure." Anyone that knew him could hear the tightness in his voice, but since Fang doesn't really know Ari he went blissfully in the direction of the trail making sure not to drop any of the golf balls that he collected. I was a little peeved that Ari agreed to go this way. He couldn't have blocked out what happened down that path. It was only two years ago, definitely not enough time to completely heal from that traumatizing day. I was wondering how Ari could be so heartless to not be affected by taking this way like I was. I looked at Iggy to see his reaction and noticed that there was no expression on his face just like Ari had just changed his face to. I was just about hyperventilating when the collapsed tree house came into view.

"What happened here?" Fang asked. All of us but Fang visibly flinched from the memory that crossed our minds. Mine was the only one that had the real images of what happened that day. Ari and Iggy's memories were of what they were told happened. They were not there to experience it firsthand. I wish I wasn't there to experience it firsthand. I looked at both Ari and Iggy to see if one of them were going to man up enough to tell Fang about this dreaded tree house and let out a defeated sigh when I realized that I was going to have to be the one to tell Fang about that haunting day.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked out at the old crumbled, burnt tree house and felt the tears start to sting at my eyes. I inwardly cursed at myself because I don't cry. Fang looked at the three of us expectantly awaiting his answer. I was going to have to answer him. This is just what I wanted, not. I took in a deep breath preparing my answer for Fang while I was also saying the lord's name in vain inside my head.

"About two years ago there was a bad accident here, and it resulted in a death." I started off going back in time as I continued to tell fang about what happened that day.

...

_It was a windy day and I was out here playing with Maya. We were fourteen and claimed this as our clubhouse. Star was up at the house getting us something to drink and eat. It was taking her awhile to get back. I was pacing the ground waiting because by know I was starving. Maya was watching me while playing with her long blonde-brown hair. It was a bad habit of hers that she was trying to break. The clubhouse was old and not all that well put together. It was swaying in the wind slightly. I could tell it was going to storm, you could smell the rain in the air._

_"Maya we should go. It's going to storm." I told her trying to get her to leave before it was too late._

_"But Max we just got here twenty minutes ago and I don't want to leave. Plus I'm in charge since I'm older." Maya replied throwing the 'I'm older then you' card in my face for the hundredth time that day._

_"Maya we are leaving now, so help me god if I have to come in there and drag you out I will!" I yelled since I had absentmindedly made my way over to the edge of the clearing. I noticed that the clubhouse was beginning to sway even more as the wind aggressively picked up speed._

_"Fine worry pants let me just grab my stuff!" Maya yelled before heading further into the clubhouse._

_"Worry pants?" I asked myself confused on how she came up with that one. After that moment everything happened in a matter of seconds it seemed like. The wrath of the storm was unleashed on us and the wind kicked up even more notches making the clubhouse sway unsteady looking like it could fall at any second, which it did with Maya still inside. Not that that was enough lightning had to strike the old wood starting a quickly- regardless the newly down poor- spreading fire._

_"Maya!" I screamed in terrier. There was no reply. I ran to the clubhouse trying to fight my way around the fire and crumbled wood to look for Maya. She had to be ok. I could not live if she was not ok. Star came running out screaming for Maya and me to get the hell in the house because a tornado was coming and fast. When she made it out into the clearing she skidded to a halt and her eyeballs bulged out seeing the clubhouse in a fiery heap on the grown. Her eyes quickly scanned the clearing then landed on me- making my way through the mess- with complete terror in her eyes._

_"Where's Maya?" She yelled sounding like she was close to hysterics._

_"She was still in there when it crashed down!" I yelled back letting the scared tears run down my face. I couldn't hear the response that Star gave to that but by reading her lips it looked like her response was 'oh god.' That was pretty close to my response._

_I continued to look through the burning heap of wood not caring that I was getting burned along with it. Somewhere in the back of my mind- the same part that recognized the tornado siren that was going off- knew that I was too late and that Maya was going to be gone. You can't have a burning building fall on you and come out undamaged. She was too far into the building to get to a safe place before it fell._

_Star being in a slightly more sensible stage started to yell for me to come and get in the house so I could save my own hide. That it was too late to save Maya, but that didn't get me to stop looking for her. I had to find her. I couldn't just leave her there._

_That's when I saw it. It was our matching bracelet. Mine was in blue while hers was in pink. It was her medical bracelet. I carelessly started throwing wood off of her not caring that it was burning my hands in the process. She was more important than anything at that point. She was more important than the smoky air that I was inhaling. I could still hear Star yelling at me to get in the house as I finished clearing everything off of Maya. I noted that Star's yelling was getting closer. I paid no attention to her though as I bent down to shake Maya awake noticing that her eyes were shut. My panic went into overdrive at her lack of response. I picked her up thinking that a board nocked her unconscious and started to carry her out of the mess, but being me I tripped and fell onto a piece of burning wood. I remember letting out a painful scream at the pain it caused and at the lack of a pulse from Maya who was halfway under me._

_The last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital a couple days later with three degree burns was screaming in disbelief that Maya was dead._

…

I could tell that there was a tear running down my face as I finished telling Fang about what happened that day and how Star must have saved me. If she didn't then I don't think my parent's would have lived through that day.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Fang's voice.

"I'm sorry about your friend." He said looking sincere. I really didn't want to clarify that Maya was more than a friend. I didn't want to break down right then and there in front of everyone. Thankfully Ari saved me from that.

"Maya wasn't Max's friend. She was her identical twin." Ari's voice was guarded. He was trying not to show how much he was affected by reliving the memory of losing one of his baby sisters. It didn't work because his voice ended up cracking a little anyways. Fang's face was having a fight with his emotions. You could clearly see him try to hide the sadness and sympathy he had for me and my family.

"Sorry." Was the only word that penetrated the brick wall known as his lips. Still that sorry seemed to say it all. It held every emotion in it that Fang was trying to conceal.

"It's ok. It's not like it's your fault." I told him trying to lighten up the mood a bit; it had become heavy with gloom. Nothing else was said as we all completed the rest of the trail that lead back up to the house. All previous thought of Maya were left back at that old tree club house thing. Thoughts about the party that we were hosting tonight easily crept their way in to replace them.

"Fang I suppose you don't have anything but city slicker clothing, do you? I mean besides your athletic stuff too." I assumed. Just like I expected Fang shook his head. Well that isn't a good thing. We would need to go shopping for this party tonight, because there is no way Fang would survive it if he went in his city slicker clothing that he brought. "Hey Ari! We're gonna need to go by the country store before we head home to set up for the party. Fang here doesn't have anything thing to wear. Maybe we could get some new stuff for the party too." I suggested to my older brother.

"Sure Max, whatever you say." Was Ari's response as he headed down the dirt road that would lead us to the country store. Iggy seemed to be really excited about this. For a straight guy he is one for feminism.

When we got to the store the guys went to get there stuff first since there was more of them. Plus this way I would be there to help pick stuff out for them, not that I'm much help with that part. Fang ended up getting a black long-sleeved button up shirt with a white eagle on the back right shoulder. He chose to keep with his black pants and his converse. Ari got a white, grey, and red plaid short-sleeve button up shirt that had some kind of grey design on the front. He was going to have it only half button to reveal his grey wife-beater underneath. He was going to wear dark wash jeans and brown boots with it. Last for the boys was Iggy. He got a plain blue, white, and grey plaid short-sleeved button up shirt that he is going to leave unbutton so you can see his white wife-beater underneath. He was also just going to wear plain blue jeans and boots. When I say boots I'm not talking about cowboy boots that all of you are probably thinking, I'm talking like work boots. You know the kind of boots you would wear to go muck the stalls.

Finally after the boys got there clothing it was time for mine. I got a black wife-beater with a cross on the front made out of fake diamonds. I paired it with torn short shorts and cowboy boots. None of us got cowboy hats because we have some at the house. We had a black one that Fang was going to use, a brown one that was Ari's, another black one for me, and Iggy was going to wear his blue baseball cap backwards. For the most part that would never work, but Iggy somehow could pull it off without looking to gangster. After getting our new stuff we all headed home to set up for the party that would be happening later.

…

It's seven O'clock and the party is in full swing. Someone even brought a keg. I think it was Ratchet. Holden, one of Ari's other friends brought his family's home made moonshine for us to enjoy. Let me tell you about getting a buzz. Man does that stuff sting going down, but it is well worth it. Right now I needed some to get the feeling of someone watching me gone. Though I knew that there was some one watching me. Make that three someone's. Make that Sam, Dylan, and Fang.

"Maxi pad! Don't look now but there is a hot stranger stalking you." My best friend J.J. came up to me looking in the general area Fang was in.

"J.J. have you been hitting the bottle a little hard? That ain't no stranger. That's Iggy's friend from college. You know the boy that is spending the summer with us?" by the look on her face it wasn't ringing any bells.

"Iggy's staying with you for the summer? Why didn't you tell me this?" She yelled causing a few people to look over at us.

"J.J., I think it's time you went home and hit the hay." I told her. Mad that someone told her what to do she stomped off in the same direction she came. How someone could get so drunk so fast I don't even want to know.

I wasn't disturbed by anyone for another couple of hours and by that time most people were drunk or buzzed. I was well on my way to 'hurtin tomorrow' status. I spun around quickly when if felt a hand on my shoulder while standing in line for the new keg. To my surprise Ari was behind me. Oops, I swore to him I wouldn't drink this time.

"Max." Ari's voice held authority in it. And to try to save my butt I did the most cliché thing that you can do while only dragging myself down farther.

"I swear to drunk that I'm not God! Really Ari I'm not as thrunk as you am I dink." That must have sounded very intelligent coming out of my mouth. Ari just sighed in disappointment. I could tell that he was just barely approaching the buzzed point. That's when another figure came up to us.

"I'll take her inside." Fang offered Ari.

"Are you sure?" Ari questioned him while giving him a once over to rate how intoxicated he was.

"Yeah. Not to be mean or anything but this isn't my scene." Fang told him. Ari nodded and Fang grabbed my hand and pulled heading in the direction of the door to go into the house.

"You have to stop savin me." I slurred at him. He only did his stupid half smile.

"I haven't saved you from anything yet." He replied while shutting the sliding glass door that we just came through.

"You saved me three times now, so I don't know what you are talking about." I slurred as I pointed a figure in the general direction of his chest. Fang was obviously confused. I guess what I call him saving me he calls nothing.

Just then out of nowhere my questions from yesterday's game of truth or dare popped back up into my head.

"Fang, why were you arrested?" I asked as he led me upstairs towards my bedroom.

"Like I said, a misunderstanding." His tone was short and guarded. Taking a chance because at that moment I really didn't seem to know what the word consequence was, I pressed on farther.

"What was the misunderstanding?" I turned my head to look at the back of his head since he was in front of me.

"Nothing you need to worry about Max." He said between his teeth. I slightly wondered why this subject was like a sore nerve to him.

"Fine next question. Why were you smiling when you came back from Ella putting you in my clothes?" I asked starting to feel tired as we made our way into my bed room. Fang got me to lay down on my bed before sitting down toward the foot of the bed. He smiled at me surely remembering the reason that he smiled the first time.

"You should really learn how to shut the drawers on your dresser Max. I have to say I never pictured you the type to wear thongs, or have quite a collection of skimpy bra's and underwear." Fang chuckled remembering seeing my undergarments in one of my dresser drawers I left open. I could have died of embarrassment right then if I wasn't so hammered that all I could think about was getting some sleep.

"Perv. You probably got all excited after seeing them. Probably were being a creep and imagining me in them." I mumbled rolling over to get some sleep.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." You could hear the smile in his voice, was my last coherent thought as I drifted off into the blackness people call sleep.

* * *

**Alright guys I see that there are a lot of you that like this story but please review because that is the motivation behind this story**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning after the party was a hard one. The feeling of an elephant standing on my head was almost as bad as continuously empting my already empty stomach into the white porcelain bowl called the toilet. To make matters worse, when I woke up that morning to make my mad dash to the bathroom I noticed another figure in my bedroom sleeping on the futon that was in there. Fang had spent the night in my room with me to make sure I was going to be ok. He also woke up that morning to hear my beautiful dry heaving over the toilet, and being the nice person he seems to be, held my hair back for me.

That was about four days ago. It is now the third week of summer break with about eight more to go. I was in my room watching a movie. Fang was in there too because Ari and Iggy took off to visit some of Ari's old friends and Fang decided to stay behind. Feeling sorry for him since he seems to get left out a lot lately I let him come in and watch the movie with me. We we're watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith. It' a pretty good movie if you ask me. Fang seemed to be liking the movie too by the smirk that was engraved upon his face. Fang feeling the weight of my stare on him turned to look at me. His face slipped back into that emotionless nothingness I was irritably getting use to. Before then I never noticed the gold specks that seem to illuminate his dark, bottomless eyes. Fang didn't say anything or make an effort to look away; he continued to stare right back at me. Being me I just had to ruin the moment.

"Why don't ya take a picture? It'll last longer." I sneered as I turned my head back to the TV. I could hear Fang chuckle from beside me.

"Do you have a snarky comment for everything in life?" I turned my head back over to look at him. His lips were graced with the presence of a smirk.

"Yup. You should hear the ones I've come up with for pickup lines. I've perfected them." I bragged proud of myself and my wit.

"Oh, really. Mind proving that little fact?" I could already see the wheels turning in Fang's head.

"Hit me with your best shot." Yes there are many points in my life just like this one that I do use lines from songs as my answer to people.

"What if I say the ever cliché 'where have you been all my life?'" Fang cocked an eyebrow at me, just begging me to not have an answer for that.

"I would say, 'Hiding from you' and if the guy was disgustingly older than me I would tag on 'plus I probably wasn't even alive for half of it'" I smiled liking my answer. I got a humph out of Fang as he thought up his next line for me to shoot down.

"How about, 'do you want to come back to my place?' what would you say to that?" He was giving me too easy of stuff to work with.

"I don't know do two people fit under a rock?" I faked ignorance to make that little show seem more believable. Fang laughed at that. No he did not chuckle; he laughed and let me tell you it ain't bad laugh either.

"That's where you're wrong. Patrick Starfish can fit more than two people under his rock. In one episode he has four people under his rock." Fang finished with a smile on his face. I was surprised not just because he was using SpongeBob to prove his point, but that he abandoned his chuckle and smirk for laughing and smiling. My response was to laugh and shake my head in disappointment at him.

"College boy thinks he's SO smart. Well does college boy know any harder pickup lines to come back to? Do more upfront; they are the harder for a person to twist them around." I challenged him.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Fang seemed almost nervous. I guess he didn't think this one was going to stump me.

"Not you." I shot back and I swear I saw a glimpse of disappointment flash by in his eyes before they were wiped clean of all expression.

"Are you a thief because you just stole my heart?" Fang asked readjusting himself so he was now looking up at the ceiling.

"Actually I am. I stole you wallet and car keys as well. Bye!" Fang snapped his head back over to look at me, shock evident on his face. He continued to look at me before shaking his head and firing off another question.

"If I saw you naked I'd die happy."

"Really because if I saw you naked I'd die laughing."

Our little compotation went on for a while longer. With Fang shooting off pick up line after pick up line and me shooting them down in his face.

"If you were my homework I'd do you an my table"

"If you were my homework I'd never do you"

"I'd really like to get into your pants."

"No thanks there's already on asshole in there."

"Girl you make my banana cream."

"I'm on a diet."

"Call me Fred Flintstone because I can make your bed rock."

"Call me Bamb Bamb, because I have a gun and I make it go bamb bamb."

…

Fang was looking around my room at all the different stuff I have in it when he came across something that was to be unknown by all. That's why it was hidden away like it was. I didn't even know what fang was doing until I saw the bottom half of the book out in the open. I ran over there prepared to tackle him if I had had to, to get the book back. Fang moved out of the way in time to make me miss him and hit the wall that was there. Let me tell you that it hurt!

"Did you write this?" He asked admiration in his voice. He turned around to look at me and smirked seeing my slight blush. I never showed my poems to anyone before and know he has just read through some of them. "They're good just to let you know. You could have a future at this if you give it a little more practice." He told me flipping to a different page in the book. To embarrass me even farther he started to read one out loud.

"Love is harbored by many things

Happiness to all it does bring

It can fill a river up

In a time of drought

Not questions shall be asked

All scars are left in the past

Love brightens the day

And makes a nonbeliever want to pray

It's a miracle it does seem

That love can turn 'I' into a team

Many wonders are upon its plate

Because not everyone believes in such fate

The feelings of this emotion

Has set this whole world into motion

Crazy, people seem to get

When the candle of love is lit

Nothing is more beautiful to this day

Then true love put on display

How the feeling seems so true

That the mind doesn't know what to do

It's not a play toy

But still there's no need to be coy

Love was given to bring us joy" Fang gave me this weird look after he finished reading it. I couldn't tell if it was from the poem or how read my face was. I couldn't believe he read that. Those poems are one of the very few girly things about me. They are also very personal.

"I never knew you were such a romantic, Maximum." Fang smirked at me. I was confused for a second until I remember that I put maximum as my name in the books name tag. I have always thought that that was a better name then Maxine ever since I was a little kid.

"Neither does anyone else and I would like to keep it that way." I said as I snatched my poem book back out of his hands.

"You know I write too. I've done a few poems." Fang look at me directly in the eye. I raised an eyebrow at this new information he was offering me.

"Oh really, I think it's only fair for you to share one with me since you read through some of mine." I tried to compromise. Fang looked nervous again but cleared his throat getting ready to recite one of his poems.

"A shield hugs shoulder to breast,

Worn against a soldier's chest.

A wall in front, a heart within,

Hard facade, paper-thin.

Silver tendrils wrapping close,

The heart which you cherish most.

Remove your armor, mi amor,

For you'll find we're not at war" I was surprise that he actually did write poetry and that he wasn't half bad. I was going to comment on that until I notice fang staring at my wrist intently. I looked down at it to see if I got some dirt on it but instead I only found my medical bracelet. I really didn't need it anymore but it was one of the few things that I have left of Maya. Of course Fang would be staring at it. He has no idea as to why I have it.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the bracelet.

"It's a medical bracelet." I knew that's not what he was asking about, but I didn't really know if I wanted to tell him about it yet.

"Why do you have it?" I was surprised to see that Fang looked concerned. I mean, yeah we have gotten to know each other a little better in these last two weeks but we are practically still strangers. I guess there really is no reason to hide it from him though. He would end up finding out from someone.

"Maya and I, well we had some problems with our kidneys when we were younger, so we had to have these medical bracelets incase out kidneys died out on us and no one who knew about the problem was around. I'm ok now. About a year after Maya died I got my new kidney." I shivered remembering the fear and pain that went along with needing a new kindey.

"I'm sorry." Fang was once again apologizing for something he had nothing to do with.

"You gotta stop that!" I yelled at him. He jumped back in shock.

"What do you mean?" His brows furrowed his voice quizzical.

"Stop apologizing for things you have had nut'n to do with. It ain't gonna to get ya anywhere around here." I explained to him. His response was to nod.

"Ok Mr. Mute, what do you want to do now?" I asked trying to be somewhat of a good host. Fang shrugged his shoulder before asking a question.

"Aren't Iggy and your brother suppose to be my host not you?" this was very true and most likely won't happen much throughout the summer.

"Good luck with trying to get them to act like it the whole time. Once you get those two together they have the tendency to forget that other people besides them do in fact exist." I explained to this new comer.

"How about some food then?" As soon as Fang mentioned the word food my stomach let go a repulsive growl.

"Sounds perfect. There's a little café, no more than a five minute drive from here. We could go there." I suggested since Fang doesn't know about what this place has to offer.

"That should be good enough." He agreed. In less than ten minutes we were out the door and getting into my 2008 red Mustang GT convertible, with the top down of course.

"Nice car." Fang complemented me. I figured that it wouldn't be his style since it wasn't black and that it was flashy. I would guess that my 1990 GMC Sierra pickup truck that I use in the winter would be more his style.

"Thanks." I hid my face as I said that because I was blushing. For some reason it felt weird to me to have someone who is five years older than me giving me a complement. After that little moment we started off to our destination of the little café.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing! Plus thank you to the followers! I love reading your reviews so please keep them coming and I would like to give a shout out to the person that left the lyric review, though it wasn't completely right it still made me laugh :) SO PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! LOVE YOU ALL**


	5. Chapter 5

Once we got to the café we found a booth over in the corner hidden away from the view of most of the other costumers. Fang and I both seem to like our privacy.

"So how long have you been coming here for?" Fang asked after we sat down.

"Ever since it opened four years ago." I told him shrugging. It was no big deal.

"How did you find it? It's kind of in the middle of nowhere?" His face held a calculated look.

"If you haven't notice everything round here is in the middle of nowhere. Heck the high school only has a bout four hundred kids in it." I explained to him.

We sat there for a few more minutes before someone came and took our order. Fang and I both ended up have cheeseburgers except I had a coke with mine while Fang had a rootbeer.

"So how about a game of twenty questions?" Fang asked after another moment of silence.

"We got nothing better to do, do we?" I shrugged my should in an 'I don't really care' manner.

"Guess not. I'll start then." Fang paused for a second to make sure I wasn't going to spontaneously object to being asked random questions. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Eagles. They are my favorite animals. I'm actually a little jealous of them. It must feel so free to be able to fly like they do." I answered his first question. Fang nodded at my explanation.

"Me too." He agreed with me.

"Ok so your first question is, why were you arrested?" It was really starting to bother me that he won't tell me. I hate not knowing things.

"Max I told you I'm not going to talk about it right now." Fangs voice was annoyed.

"Why?" really if he can't give me why he should at least be able to give me a reason why he can't.

"Drop it Max! It's none of your business." Fang growled at me. Let me tell you his growl is a little intimidating.

"Fine. Your real first question will have to be, do you have any siblings?" I really couldn't think of any questions right off the top of my head.

"I have two older brothers and a younger sister. Their names are Nathan, Nathaniel, and Natalie. They are 26, 23, and 18. We call them Nathan, Nate, and Nat." Fang explained to me. Funny I pictured him as an only child. And is it just me or did he just say a whole 4 sentences. That can be classified as a paragraph! "So now for your second question. Why do you like it out here in the country? Don't you think that you have more opportunities in a big city?" Fang asked his face showing no emotion.

"Because you can be free out here. It's not as much of a worrisome place as the cities are. You can get away with a lot more crap out here. Living in the country means you just don't have to care." Was my great explanation. I should have won an award for that one folks. "Your second question is, besides black what would you say your favorite color is?" I asked taking a sip of my coke. Fang took a long sip of his too and then wiped his mouth before choosing to answer my easy question.

"Brown. The melted chocolate brown. Like your eyes." Fang's eyes were looking everywhere besides at me. I was a little too uncomfortable at this moment to say anything about that. "How about we talk about something else?" Fang suggested turning to look at me again. I just nodded my head in agreement not sure my voice would sound normal at this point. See during awkward moments like this one my voice has a tendency to shoot up a couple octaves and embarrass me.

"So how did you get the nickname Fang?" I asked curious as to why someone would have suck a nickname.

"When I was about eighteen a little girl ran up to me thinking I was a vampire because she just got done reading those stupid twilight books and she asked to see my fangs." Fang smirked a little probably remembering the moment.

"So why do you call yourself Maximum?" He asked leaning a bit forward.

"Because I want to be the best and to be the best you have to be the maximum not the minimum, if that makes any sense to you." He just shook his head with an understanding look on his face. He leaned back into his chair looking a bit more relaxed then when we first had come into the little café.

"So why does Iggy have the nickname that he does. He would never tell me." I figured Iggy would have already told him the story. I mean it was nothing to be ashamed of.

"When we were little Iggy and I were playing at the park when some other kids came over to play with us. And one thing you should know is that when I was little I couldn't pronounce my K's. But anyway they asked if we were in love because we were sharing a snack pack my mom sent with us. My answer to them was to say 'no this is my cousin, and he's iggy.' That led to those kids calling him Iggy and the name just kind of stuck." I explained the semi long story to him. See like I said nothing to be ashamed of. I on the other hand could be ashamed that I couldn't even pronounce my K's.

"So is there anything else to do around here or do we have to go back and be cooped up in the house again?" Fang asked. He was getting to be the chatterbox today.

"WE could always go to the mall. It's only a 25 minute drive from here, or we could go see a movie. Umm we could go go-kart driving, or play miniature gold and arcade games. Those are all about a 25 minute drive also. The only thing else around here really is just the two parks; the one for the school and the one for the town." I gave him his options. Fang seemed to debate each one weighing to the pros and the cons of each one, though since he didn't really know much about anything around here I didn't see how he could be doing that.

"I don't know you pick." He finally spoke after a minute. I smiled at his answer. I knew the perfect place to go. Where I wanted to go you can play miniature golf, arcade games, do the batting cages, and ride some rides.

"Fine the follow me." I said as I took the last bite of my sandwich. Fang stuffed the last bite of his into his mouth and got up to follow me out the door and to my car. I just now realized how nice of a day it was. Clear skies, not too hot not too cold. I then noticed what Fang was wearing and wished that I had never even looked. He was wearing a plain black cut off that showed off his muscular arms and black basketball short with black Nikes. To say it didn't look bad on him would be an understatement. As soon as that thought crossed my mind I banished it into the very deeps of my memories to be forgotten and never acted on. Without showing any of the embarrassment that I was feeling I hopped into the car as Fang did the same.

"So where are we going?" Fang asked doing that so overly done making your hand move like a wave through the wind by having your hand out of the car's open window.

"Why should I tell you? You wouldn't even know if I did." I reminded him.

"You could at least tell me what there is to do at this secret place we are going to. You owe me that much?" He turned to smirk at me, which I only caught out of the corner of my eye since I was focused on driving and not getting u killed in a stupid car accident.

"And how do you presume that?" I was wondering how this kid figured I owed him anything. He is the one intruding on my home, taking up my summer, and making me waste my not really hard earned money. "How do I owe you a single thing?" I cocked an eyebrow at this nonsense of a person.

"Tell me would you be doing all this stuff if you were alone? If only Iggy had come would you have been doing everything that we have done and are going to do?" His question was a pretty damn good one, because the answer was no, I wouldn't have been doing any of the stuff he mentioned. "Plus because of me you got to meet a new friend." I sure hope he wasn't referring to himself as the new friend.

"Let's get this straight. I don't owe you a thing. But I will tell you about where we are going since I have nothing better to do in my spare time. We are going to a place where you can do about everything that we were talking about." I explained driving on the highway on our way there. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the emotionless one nod his not so much mute head.

We stayed quite until I parked the car and got out with a "We're here."

"Thanks captain obvious I didn't know." Fang spoke getting out of the car.

"Why you're very welcome lieutenant sarcasm." My voice was held just as much sarcasm as Fang's did. We walked up to the gates and paid to get in having whatever teenager that was working there today put the band around our wrist.

"So what do you want to do first? The band lets us have one round of mini golf, twenty tokens for the arcade, and as much rides as we won't. We also get one snack." I explained how everything worked at this place.

"How long do these wrist bands last?" He asked looking at the orange one on his right arm.

"Until they close at 1 am" I can count the number of times that I have actually stayed there that long on one hand. After a while doing the same things over and over again can get boring.

"But it's only 1pm now. That's a whole twelve hours." Fang stated the obvious.

"Well that's why they don't make you stay till close Fangy boy." I smirked at him. His eyebrows folded in confusion.

"Did you just call me Fangy boy?" He asked. Oh crap I'm screwed now. Way to go Max! Be an idiot and call the boy by an unknown nickname to him! How brilliant you are.

"So what if I did?" I asked trying to be cool and not show my mental freak out.

"I guess nothing." Fang smirked back. I didn't really see how that statement could bring a smirk to his lips. I guess I'm just missing something. Most likely that boy's thought process since I can't read minds. I mean it's just an educated guess.

"Well then let's start our amazing day of doing nothing but playing games and riding rides." I might have been a little more enthusiastic then needed to be, but hey I was excited. I hadn't been there since last summer so it was about time I got to go there again. And I guess the company isn't too bad either.

* * *

**once again I would like to say thank you guys! I love my readers and reviewers. Your reviews make me smile :)**


	6. Chapter 6

So Fang and I started our afternoon in the arcade room with the twenty tokens that they give us. We both ended up spend another five dollars each on tokens after we ran out of the ones they gave us. It's not our fault that we wanted a big prize. I got a stuffed monkey while Fang got a mini basketball. We walked out to the car to put the stuff away before going back in and head over to the batting cage for Fang, and a little bit me. I play softball but it's not my favorite sport. Fang took his turn first and had no problem with the fast pitches the machine was throwing out at him. He was really good at the batting cages. I might have been on the softball team, but that doesn't mean I was very good at it. When it came to my turn I missed the three pitches it threw at me.

"I thought you were on your softball team? Are you sure you know how to bat?" Fang yelled from his spot so he could be herd over the loud machine.

"Yeah, just out of practice it seems." I shouted back at him. This was slightly embarrassing. Striking out in front of a guy you are spending the whole summer with when you are supposed to be the star of your home team. This was not a very good concept. After my shameful display at the batting cage that ended up with Fang helping me get back into the swing of things we went to go play a round of mini golf. Fang picked the red ball since it was one of his other favorite colors and I picked the green ball. I did much better at the golfing than I did at the batting cages. That could be because ever since I was little my dad would take us kids mini golfing every chance he got, which was about every weekend back then. Back before he decided his job should be his first priority and not his kids.

We were at the last whole where you try to get a hole-in-one for a coupon. This is also the hole that takes your ball away from you so you have to pay to play another round of mini golf.

"How about we skip this hole and go play another round on a different course?" I asked Fang.

"That's not right. That's wrong. You have to pay to play again. I'm not going to cheat the system because it'll come back and bite us in the ass." Fang said back to me.

"Well when you put it that way let's just finish this up and go ride the mini roller-coaster." I told him.

Fang ended up getting the coupon thing and I promised him we could come back here sometime later that summer to use it before he went back to school. There weren't many other rides to choose from other than the mini roller-coaster. There were only seven other rides. That was including the rock wall, kiddie ride, and the go-karts. The best thing is the mini roller-coaster.

We ended up riding the mini roller-coaster several times before we decided to leave. We ended up going to the mall. Fang found some stores that he liked and I found some that I liked. Right now we were in Hot Topic looking at the little buttons they have for you to put on your book bags. I found a black one with red lettering that read 'cool story bro' and Fang found one that had a picture of a T-Rex trying to clap on it. By the head of the dinosaur it said "If your happy clap your… ohh". They were cute but not worth the two dollars that the store wants you to pay for them.

"Hey Fang have you ever shop lifted before?" I asked eyeing the buttons.

"No." He quizzically looked at me.

"Well you're going to now." I told him as I stuffed my button into my pocket.

"Max what are you doing? We can't do this. This is wrong." Fang complained grabbing my arm as I turned to make my way to the exit.

"Fang just live a little will you. I do this all the time, you're not going to get caught. Just walk around the sensors. Nobody will notice." I explained to him. He looked doubtful but dropped his hold on my arm nonetheless.

Just like I told him we exited the store with the buttons without a hitch. We waited until we rounded the corner to go down a different part of the mall before we pulled the buttons out and put them on. Fang clipped his onto his shirt while I clipped mine onto the hat that I was wearing. It was a rugby hat for some stupid school that I didn't even go to nor did I know anybody from there. This fact confused Fang. I guess in big cities they don't go thrift shopping and buy random cheap things just because it's fun. Maybe it's a small town thing that we non city slickers do. Some of the things that people buy though should be burnt and not worn. I have seen a pair of shorts on this guy once that I just wanted to rip off and through on a burning flame they were so bad.

"So where to next?" Fang asked looking around at his suroundings.

"Well you might have guessed there really isn't much left to 's what happens when you live in the middle of nowhere... oh look Build A Bear!" I told him and then made my way over to the store. I might have a small weakness for this store. Hey I'm a little kid at heart so deal with it! I had noticed that Fang had caught up with me as I was looking at all the deflated animals waiting to be filled with fluff.

"What are we doing in here? You don't seem like the type to like this store." Fang looked at me puzzled.

"You don't know me very well buddy" I laughed at him. My friends would have known that a trip to Build A Bear was inevitable on a mall trip. "Now help me pick one out." It took a few minutes before Fang even acted like he heard what I said.

"You should go wait outside. I want to surprise you." He told me. I was a bit confused but agreed and went and sat on one of the benches outside of the store. Even though I agreed to sit out here and wait I maid sure I picked one of the white plastic benches that was pointed towards the store to sit in so I could watch and see what Fang was doing.

I watched as Fang picked some unsurprisingly black animal from one of the tubs. It looked kind of like a bear, how original. Building a bear at Build a Bear. Fang then took the bear over to the stuffer machines and the person there started talking to him. He seemed a bit uncomfortable but that was no surprise either since from the short amount of time that I have known Fang I have gathered he is not much for talking around strangers. I started laughing when the person made Fang do all the weird stuff like hold the little heart on you bicep so it would be strong. I knew he was at the wish part when she made him kiss the heart, what did surprise me was that he looked up at me right after he kissed it. What was that for? I shook it off and watched on as he continued with the process of making the bear. He went through all of the steps, even the air bath which I couldn't but to laugh at. Seeing Fang give a stuffed animal an air bath was a hilarious site to see.

It was a few minutes later when Fang came out of the store with the bear in a box and the birth certificate in his hand. I stood up from the bench waiting for him but I didn't have to wait long before he was right in front of me shoving the birth certificate into my hands.

"Here." He said handing over the box too. I looked down at the paper to see that Fang had got me a 'midnight bear' named… Fang.

"Fang? You named my bear Fang?" I asked lifting an eyebrow at him.

"I bought it so why wouldn't I name it after me?" He quizzed me but there seemed something different in his voice. There was some emotion there that I just couldn't put my finger on. "Besides you'll need something to remember me, your new best friend, by when I leave at the end of the summer." Fang continued.

"So you're my new best friend now. Getting a bit cocky are we?" I asked nudging him and then started walking so we weren't just standing there while people walked around us. I don't know what it is but something has changed about Fang recently and I kind of like it. It feels like he is letting go and I'm seeing a different side of him, the real side of him.

* * *

**sorry this is short and that it took longer to post. From now until June I am going to be EXTREMELY busy so I might not be able to update on s weekly basis but I'm going to try. Thank you for understanding! Also to all you lovely, kind people don't forget to review :)**


End file.
